The invention relates to magnetic treatment of hydrocarbon fuels and more particularly to affecting the ionized particles of fuels in hydrocarbons magnetically to achieve cleaner burning in internal combustion engines and better fuel efficiency. A pioneer in this field was Saburo Miyata Moriya of Japan whose Letters U.S. Patent No. 3,278,797 issued Oct. 11, 1966 entitled APPARATUS FOR TREATING FLOWING FLUIDS states the theoretical basis for fuel ionization devices:
"According to a theory propounded by J. D. van der Waals, electrons orbiting around their nuclei have di-poles, which are in a neutral state, However, these di-poles may be affected by magnetic and electric forces which appear to cause deflection. A simple form of hydrocarbon fuel is pentane, C.sub.5 H.sub.12. Hydrogen has a cagelike structure and has a tendency to interlock with other elements, not forming other compounds, but temporarily forming `pseudo compounds`. When these "pseudo compounds" are influenced by electric and magnetic fields there is a pronounced interlocking with oxygen causing better combustion. It is now believed that the above action takes place in connection with the device of this [sic] invention."
In addition to the above quoted Moriya patent, the following U.S. Letters patents form a part of the literature concerned with the field of the invention:
______________________________________ 3,170,871 2-23-65 Miyata MAGNETIC FILTER Moriya 3,206,657 9-14-65 Miyata MAGNET ASSEMBLY FOR Moriya FILTERING 3,264,509 8-2-66 Miyata DEVICE FOR TREATING Moriya FLOWING FLUIDS 3,278,797 10-11-66 Miyata APPARATUS FOR TREATING Moriya FLOWING FLUIDS 3,349,354 10-24-67 Miyata MEANS FOR IMPOSING ELECTRIC & MAGNETIC FIELDS ON F. FLUIDS 3,614,691 10-19-71 Miyata DEVICE FOR TREATING HYDROCARBON FUEL 3,830,621 8-20-74 Miller PROCESS & APPARATUS FOR EFFECTING EFFICIENT COMBUSTION ______________________________________
The instant invention distinguishes patentably over any of the prior patents set forth in the unique arrangement of the magnets with respect to the unitary fuel duct which has no leak problems, in the close association of the magnets to the faceted duct to facilitate flux flow without fringing fields so that sufficient impingement upon the fuel can be made to eliminate the need to supply secondary electric force in order to achieve the interlocking with oxygen that makes for superior fuel performance in both gasoline and diesel engines.